Hero - Steve Captain America One shot
by Sephira Vanya Estelwen
Summary: Just a simple one shot for our favorite Super Soldier


**"Would you dance**  
><strong>If I asked you to dance?"<strong>

_I sighed as I looked down at my shoes. This party was boring and I was wondering why I was here._

_"Anna!"_

_Oh right, cause my boss black mailed me._

_I turned around, plastering a fake smile on my face as I greeted my already drunk boss._

_"Hi Tony."_

_The playboy smiled as he slung an arm around my shoulder._

_"Anna *hic* You look look look nice."_

_I nearly face palmed right then and there._

_"Thanks?"_

_He just giggled before running off, saying something about a hawk or something. You never know when he's drunk._

_I let out another sigh as I looked at the dancing couples. Feeling depressed now instead of annoyed, I decided that it was bout time I got the hell out of there._

_"Excuse ma'am."_

_I looked up to see a very handsome blonde standing in front of me. He was a good foot taller than me with golden blonde hair and the most amazing pair of blue eyes I have ever seen. He gave me a nervous smile as he stood there._

_"Yes?" I found myself asking, wondering why this handsome man was talking to me instead of dancing with some equally good-looking woman._

_He gave me another nervous smile as he held out a hand to me._

_"Would you care to dance?"_

**"Would you run**  
><strong>And never look back?"<strong>  
><strong>Would you cry<strong>  
><strong>If you saw me crying?<strong>  
><strong>And would you save my soul, tonight?"<strong>

_I let out a soft hum as tried to go back to sleep. I was sluggishly wondering why I was awake at all when I heard a low shout. I bolted up from the chair I had fallen asleep in after watching some movies with Steve._

_Speaking of Steve, I looked over to see him trashing about on the couch. It looked like he was in a middle of a nightmare._

_I got up from my spot and walked over to Steve. What ever it was, really had him. He was shouting now and thrashing about even more. Sweat poured off him and he was white as a sheet._

_"Steve?" I called out, shaking his shoulder. He wouldn't wake it._

_"Steve?" I called out again this time kneeling down next to him. He gave a startle yelp as he jumped. His eyes snapped open and I nearly died right then and there when he look up at me._

_"A-a-an-anna?" He trembled as he stared at me with those haunted eyes ._

_"I'm here Steve." I told him. He let out a shuddering sigh as he lifted a shaking hand to my face, laying it on my cheek. I leaned into his hand, showing him that I really was there._

_"I thought, but I saw you die." He whispered, shaking harder now. He let out a whimper. I pulled him towards me, wrapping my arms around him as much as I could._

_"I'm right here Steve. It's was just a bad dream.." I told him, trying to assure him that I was here. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into a tight hug. I could feel my shoulder grow wet as he buried his head into my neck. I ran my hand through his hair as we sat there._

_"Please don't leave me." He begged me._

_"I won't I promise."_

**"Would you tremble**  
><strong>If I touched your lips?<strong>  
><strong>Would you laugh?<strong>  
><strong>Oh please tell me this."<strong>

_I smiled as I watched Tony and Thor argue over pop tarts. It was just another tipicle night with the Avengers._

_"Anna?" I looked over to Steve._

_"Hmm?"_

_He gave me a slight smile as he leaned towards me. I swear my heart was going a hundred miles an hour as he got closer to me. He lifted his hand up, placing it on my face before swiping his thumb across the corner of my mouth._

_"Sorry you had a bit of sauce on you face."_

**"Now would you die**  
><strong>For the one you loved?<strong>  
><strong>Hold me in your arms, tonight."<strong>

_"Don't you fucking touch him!" I screamed as I ran over to wear Steve laid. He looked at me, trying to tell me to stay back. I ignored him as I stood between him and the man with the gun._

_I wasn't going to let anyone hurt him._

**"I can be your hero, baby.**  
><strong>I can kiss away the pain.<strong>  
><strong>I will stand by you forever.<strong>  
><strong>You can take my breath away."<strong>

Steve looked down the beautiful woman next to him. She let out a laugh as she watched the kids in the park run around.

Steve felt his heart clench as she looked up at him with one of her bright smiles. God what he wouldn't do for this woman. She had been by his side when he was at his worst. She literally took his breath away as how amazing she was.

And he found himself wanting to be the one she woke up next to. He wanted to be the one she relied on. He never wanted to be anyone's hero, he just did what was the right thing to do. But he found himself wanting to be her hero.

**"Would you swear**  
><strong>That you'll always be mine?<strong>  
><strong>Or would you lie?<strong>  
><strong>Would you run and hide?<strong>  
><strong>Am I in too deep?<strong>  
><strong>Have I lost my mind?<strong>  
><strong>I don't care...<strong>  
><strong>You're here tonight."<strong>

_"I Anna take you Steve to be my husband, my partner in life and my one __true love."_

"I Steve take you Anna to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love."

_"I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."_

_The couple smiled at each other as they slipped the rings onto each other's hands before sharing their first kiss as husband and wife._

**"I can be your hero, baby.**  
><strong>I can kiss away the pain.<strong>  
><strong>I will stand by you forever.<strong>  
><strong>You can take my breath away."<strong>

"Come on Anna, you're going to make it through this."

I bit back a scream as I felt pain tear through me.

"Almost there Anna. You can do it."

I felt him hold me as he kissed the side of my head. Though it wasn't much the kiss did help, it as least let me know that he was there.

"Come on, one more time."

I let out a scream before a loud cry echoed through the white room. I let out a laugh that turned into a sob as Steve hugged me close.

"You did wonderful my dear." He murmured as the nurse handed him two bundles. I could feel a tear creep down as I looked at my children for the first time.

"No my love," I looked up at him.

"We did wonderful."


End file.
